


A Short Leash

by starlightened



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Leashes, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sub!Noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightened/pseuds/starlightened
Summary: Noctis pulled away, his icy blue eyes connecting with yours. “I love you.”“Love you too,” you smiled, kissing him again before taking a step back. You straightened up to your full height, the handle of the leash gripped in your palm. You gave a tug, and he jerked forward. “Now, get on your knees.”





	A Short Leash

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr request! I'm dead after this one.
> 
> Follow my FFXV writing blog, nifwrites.tumblr.com!

Noctis wasn’t sure how he’d gotten here, but he wasn’t about to complain. The prospect thrilled him in a way that he hadn’t experienced before, and his body was practically vibrating as your nimble fingers tightened the leather collar around his throat.

“Are you comfortable?” You asked as the two of you sat on your bed, leaning your chin on his shoulder from behind. Your breath was hot on his ear, and Noctis turned just slightly to place a gentle peck on your lips.

“Never better.”

You smirked. “Good.”

You rose to your feet, gazing at your naked boyfriend, leashed and awaiting your instructions. 

“Remember, if anything ever becomes too much, just say _stasis_ and we’ll stop.” You placed a hand on his cheek, and he leaned into your touch. “I know you said you’re okay with this, but the last thing I want to do is hurt you.”

“I’m tougher than I look,” Noctis grinned, placing his hands on your clothed hips to tug you closer. You stepped into the space between his legs and leaned down to kiss him, allowing him a moment of control before the game was set to begin. He pulled away, his icy blue eyes connecting with yours. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” you smiled, kissing him again before taking a step back. You straightened up to your full height, the handle of the leash gripped in your palm. You gave a tug, and he jerked forward. “Now, get on your knees.”

Noctis responded immediately, so eager to please as he knelt down in front of you, his erection already straining in his lap. You sauntered casually to the foot of the bed, and Noctis’ hands came down to crawl at your side. You sat down just at the edge of the mattress and he sat back on his haunches before you, waiting.

You sat in silence for a moment, looking at the tiniest blush that crept up his neck and dusted along his cheeks. You opened your mouth as if to speak, and you saw him perk up slightly, before you closed your mouth again and smirked.

“Babe,” he let out a frustrated groan. “Please…”

You let out a laugh and leaned forward, your lips millimetres from his, but he knew better than to kiss you. He could almost feel your movements as you spoke. “Touch yourself.”

Noctis palmed his erection as you sat back, your eyes never leaving his. He closed his fist around his girth and tugged slowly from base to tip, his thumb running over his sensitive head. You watched as his breaths got deeper and deeper, taking in more oxygen as his pleasure started to seep into his bones.

“Faster.”

He gulped and started to speed up his movements, his mouth slightly agape as you watched him masturbate. The tiniest of sounds, almost imperceptible, escaped his lips. You tugged on the leash.

“Stop.”

Noctis exhaled heavily through his nose, moving his hand away from his cock. His chest was flushed and he was panting, but he obeyed.

“Again.”

Noctis took his erection in his hand again and started to fuck himself into his fist. Your eyes didn’t stray from his, and you watched him intently, noticing the strain in his neck as his shoulders started to curl inward. His breathing was becoming ragged, and his forehead was starting to glimmer with the thinnest layer of sweat.

“Are you about to come, Noctis?”

He let out a reluctant grunt. “Y-yeah.”

Another tug of the leash, harder this time.

“Stop.”

He couldn’t help but let out a frustrated groan, but his hand fell away. You stood up, dragging him along with you. He rose to his feet, hovering a few inches over you, and you took a step towards him.

“I want you to strip me,” you said, your voice soft, but full of authority. “But you’re only to take off my clothes. No touching otherwise. Understood?”

Noctis gulped, but gave a nod. His cock was rock solid and you stood so close to him that it was nearly grazing your core, but you didn’t flinch. His fingers, still trembling from being so close to his release, hooked into the hem of your shirt. You briefly let go of the leash as he pulled the fabric over your head, tossing it to the floor. He undid the button of your jeans and you watched him as he undid the zipper, noticing how his breath hitched as he knelt down to peel the denim down your thighs, taking your panties down with them.

You kicked them aside and turned your back to him so that he could unhook your bra. You could sense the amount of restraint he’d summoned as he undid the clasp and slid the straps down your arms. You turned back to face him as the cups fell away, finally exposing your breasts, the sight your pert nipples making his mouth water.

The bra fell to the floor along with your other garments, and you sat back down on the edge of the bed. You tugged on the leash and Noctis immediately went to his knees. You spread your legs open and pulled him forward.

“Make me come.”

Noctis was all too eager as he surged forward, immediately attaching his mouth to your sex. You were already wet, the heat pooling in your core the moment you tightened the collar around his neck. His blue orbs bore into yours as his tongue parted your folds, dipping inside of you before wiggling his way up to your clit.

You bit your lip as he laved at your centre, his fingers coming up to pull back your hood to expose more of your sensitive nub. You gasped as the tip of his tongue circled it, leaning back on one elbow, your free hand coming to palm your own breast. You pinched your nipple as Noctis slipped two fingers inside of you, massaging your walls as his mouth closed round your button. He devoured you with unmatched enthusiasm, his tongue applying the perfect amount of pressure against your clit as his fingers coaxed the orgasm from your body.

You hooked your calf over his shoulder, your heel digging into his lean back as he made you fall apart beneath his touch. Your head lolled back and your keens of pleasure filled the room, music to his ears as his free hand pressed down on the base of your stomach to keep you still.

Noctis hummed against your centre and the vibration shot through you. You came, hard, his name falling from your lips as he kept working you through your climax. When you couldn’t take it anymore, you gave a gentle tug on the leash, and he reluctantly backed off. You were panting, eyes half lidded, but still in control as you leaned forward and ran your tongue along his lower lip. You could taste your slick on his skin, your hand coming to the back of his neck to reward him with a proper kiss.

He groaned against your mouth when your tongue slid against his, relishing the intimate contact before he inevitably had to submit again. You pulled away, eyes closed, tugging his perfect lower lip between your teeth. When you opened them, Noctis was looking at you, waiting, longing. You grinned and pecked him on the lips again.

“Get on the bed.”

He immediately obeyed, and he let you back him up so that he was sitting against the backboard. You tossed the handle of the leash aside momentarily as you spread his thighs, crawling up his body slowly to press kisses along his collarbone and down his chest.

“Fuck,” he whispered, his eyes slipping closed for a second as your mouth trailed along his pecs. You swirled your tongue around his nipple and bit down, a little harder than you needed to. He hissed, and his eyes flew open.

“Keep your baby blues on me,” you winked, your lips kissing a line down to the base of his stomach. He gulped but obliged, watching as you moved lower and lower, until he could feel your breath on the base of his cock.

When your mouth closed around his tip, he nearly came right then and there. But the warning look you shot him as he gasped out a curse had him mustering up all of his self control.

You closed one hand around his shaft while the other went to gently massage his sack, applying just the tiniest amount of pressure with your nails against his balls. Your tongue whirled slowly around his head as you bobbed up and down on his length, your fist tugging up to meet your mouth for every stroke. You alternated between going fast and agonizingly slow, watching his reactions and bringing him closer to the brink with every flick of your wrist.

You could feel him starting pulsate in your palm, and his breathing was becoming increasingly laboured. Just as his mouth fell open and his eyes started to flutter, you pulled away completely, your hands coming to rest on either side of his hips, and your mouth curling into a devious smile.

Noctis’ jaw was slack as you sat up, your breasts grazing against his skin as you pressed open mouthed kisses along his neck up to his ear.

“You’re not allowed to come until I say so. Do you understand?”

When he didn’t answer right away, you took the handle of the leash and gave a warning tug. 

“Do you understand?”

He swallowed hard. The sound made your grin spread even wider. “Yes.”

Noctis wasn’t prepared when you suddenly took his cock in your hand and sank down on his length. You bit your lip at the sensation of being filled, but he let out a stuttered breath as your walls closed in around his heat.

You sat back, one hand on his shoulder. He looked right into your eyes, almost pleadingly, and you trailed your fingers along his collarbone. You leaned forward to nibble on his lower lip before pulling away again. The movement had his cock sliding out of you just slightly before you took him back in to the hilt, and he moaned.

“Babe, what did I just say?”

You could see a vein in his neck straining, his fists clenching the blankets so tight that his knuckles went white.

“Don’t come until you say so.”

You purred, toying with the hairs at the back of his neck. “Good boy.”

Noctis watched as your free hand slid between your breasts, tantalizingly slow, before trailing south and landing on your swollen clit. You let out a tiny mewl as your fingers started to toy with it, and Noctis’ mouth started to water as he felt your walls already beginning to pulsate around his erection.

You didn’t move your hips, didn’t let him buck into you from below. You didn’t even let him touch you as you took your own pleasure, the hand in his hair tugging slightly as your movements became a little more frantic, your release in sight.

“Noctis…” you panted, your eyelids starting to flutter as he started to gasp, the feeling of your walls tightening on him starting to overwhelm his senses. He was concentrating so hard that his teeth were starting to grit together.

When you came again, you slumped forward, burying your face in the crook of his neck as you keened, crying out his name as your body shook against his. He let out a strained groan, but focused all his energy on keeping his own long-awaited orgasm at bay. He wanted to touch you, wanted to make you his, but he just fisted the sheets with an iron grip, toes curled, until your body stopped trembling and your breathing started to even out again.

You leaned back, your face flushed with a lazy smile. You placed both hands on either side of Noctis’ face and kissed him, and he returned it so desperately that it made your heart nearly burst in your chest.

“You’re so good to me,” you whispered against his mouth as you started to roll your hips. He couldn’t contain the moan that emerged from his throat as you started to raise and lower yourself down on his cock with every movement. “I love you.”

He repeated those three words back to you as you clawed at his back, rocking against him, taking him harder with every movement. The handle of the leash went abandoned as you pressed the length of your body against his, your mouths just barely touching as you took him deep with every stroke.

“Baby,” he stuttered, desperation evident in his voice. “Please, can I touch you?”

The pleasure started to cloud your mind, and you nodded, not caring about the game you were playing any longer. You wanted his hands on your body, you wanted him to pull you close and take everything that you had to give. You felt his arms circling around your back and you sighed contentedly, his calloused fingers from years of combat training digging into your flesh.

“Noctis,” you pleaded. “Make me yours.”

His nostrils flared at the command and he started to fuck you from below, his gaze never leaving yours for a second. The sounds escaping your throat were sinful as he planted his feet against the mattress for leverage, all of his pent up frustration from earlier propelling his hard thrusts in an incessant, delicious rhythm.

As more and more power went into the movement of his hips, you noticed his eyes start to change. The calm, icy blue of his irises started to shift, set aflame as his soul bore into yours, glowing into a fiery magenta. You gasped as he started to lose control, your nails drawing long red lines along his back as he fucked you hard, strained curses tumbling from his lips. 

“Fuck, I’m not gonna last,” he hissed. You couldn’t keep your eyes off his, the bright glow keeping you completely entranced.

“It’s alright,” you breathed, moving to cup his head in your hands. “Come for me, baby.”

It didn’t take long for him to tip over the edge. He held onto you even tighter, slamming you down on his cock to meet with every upwards stroke. It was enough to send you into the abyss alongside him, and you both cried out together as he came, filling you to the brink, your walls milking him for everything he had.

It took a good while for you both to come down, his softened cock slipping out of you as you sat back in his lap. He surged forward and kissed you as you carded your fingers through his hair, still breathing heavily as the aftershocks of your orgasms finally started to subside.

When you pulled away, his eyes had gone back to that familiar blue, a soft smile gracing his features.

“I love you,” he panted, leaning his forehead against yours. “That was amazing.”

You let out a laugh, kissing him again and again. “You were so good, babe. I’m impressed.” You sat back slightly and undid the latch for the leash, but when you moved to take the collar off, Noctis’ hand on your wrist stopped you.

“Why don't I just…leave it on for now?” he asked, sounding almost shy as he peered at you through the fringe that hung over his eyes. “I mean, in case you want to do this again.”

You bit back a smile, and leaned down for a kiss. “Sounds good to me.”

The next day, Noctis met up with his friends for lunch, the collar still around his throat. Prompto peered at him curiously, poking at it with his index finger.

“What’s that?” he asked, examining the leather binding. “Some kind of new fashion statement?”

Gladio eyed it as well before shrugging his shoulders. “This gonna be some sort of new style or somethin’, Noct?”

Noctis scratched sheepishly at the back of his head, clearing his throat slightly. “I guess you could say that.” He hazarded a glance at Ignis, who sent him a knowing smirk over the edge of his coffee mug. Noctis cleared his throat. “So, what are we gonna eat?”

“Yes,” Ignis piped up, his lilting voice all too perceptive as he took a casual sip of Ebony. “I’m sure that the Prince has worked up quite the appetite.”

Prompto looked between his two friends, one smug and one blushing hard, confusion written all over his face. “Okay, what’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Noctis said immediately, using the menu to hide his reddening face from the others. “Let’s just order. Okay?”

Prompto shrugged and went back to examining his own menu. Gladio raised an eyebrow, but did the same. Meanwhile, Noctis was desperately trying to ignore Ignis’ smug face, and the puppy dog emoji that he had texted to him in secret under the table.


End file.
